


Amado de John

by Cat_Fujoshi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, M/M, TurtleBoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Fujoshi/pseuds/Cat_Fujoshi
Summary: Un one-shot inspirado en la canción "John my beloved", pero con unos buenos cambios desde la perspectiva de Lafayette y tercera persona.O el fanfic que no sabías que necesitabas leer ;)





	Amado de John

Oh, amado de John. Te juzgué mal, al principio pensé que eras algún tipo de poema mal leído.  
Cuando John se fue de el baile de invierno supe que había algo malo. Busqué tu mirada, como el imbécil que era, y la encontré. Pero con un nuevo brillo, mirabas a una mujer de cabello negro.  
Sabía que no era la única persona que les miraba, lo sentía. 

Seguí a John, indignado. Después de todo lo que habían contado, después de ver lo real que es su amor... ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto?  
Corrí por las calles de Nueva York y seguí un llanto descontrolado.  
Encontré entonces a John. O tal vez sea una sombra de él, que llorando me habló. 

-L-Lafayette.... Alexander... Él-yo... 

No podía hablar bien, un hipo producido del llanto le impedía hablar. En todo lo que le he conocido, nunca le había visto llorar así. Que desperdicio, su hermosa cara llena de lágrimas y tristeza que a pesar de tener un cuerpo fornido, se qué no podrá soportarlo.  
A los ojos de la luna, me agaché a su lado y le dí un fuerte abrazo. Se que incluso soldados como nosotros necesitan uno a veces.  
Ambos son mis amigos, pero aún así creo que esta vez me costará perdonarte, Alex. Ha gastado sus penas en ti. 

Él te amaba tanto, que ofende. Y solo una sombra de él es lo que se ve ahora, que te has casado con la chica, Eliza.  
Corren sueños descabellados mientras John dice:  
-¡Eso es lo que estoy hablando! ¡Un aplauso para la hermana de la novia, Angelica Schuyler! 

El francés levanta su copa y sonríe, a pesar que no sea de corazón. Ve en sus ojos el dolor de ambos, Angelica y John. Así como lo casi arrepentido que está Alexander. Su mirada no deja de desviarse en el discurso hasta donde se encuentra John, tomando tragos al seco.  
No debió de hacerlo, pero Eliza esta tan feliz. ¿Quién es él para dañarla? A aquel santo de mujer, a la marioneta que eventualmente fue convertida por Alexander, sin darse cuenta. 

Cuando todo termino, cuando el alcohol termino de correr por sus venas y mientras llevaba a John por los brazos él le susurro:  
-Solo dejame aquí, Laf... De cierta manera, ya estoy muerto.  
Fue una pequeña sonrisa fingida la que Laurens mostró, y quedando en la historia, dejó ver dos dientes blancos, al tiempo que derramó parte de su copa de vino en el suelo, así como sus lágrimas. Pinto el camino de azul y rojo.

Al final, entre guerra y guerra, se definió a si mismo como un hombre con un corazón que ofendía con sus demandas, se dedico a hablar en contra de la esclavitud y se casó con una chica, Martha Manning.  
Decidió hacerse solo un amigo de Alexander, cubierto de mentiras, puesto que lo amaba más de lo que el mundo podía contener. Aún así le escuché:  
<<-¿Podemos ser amigos? Dulcemente, antes de que él misterio termine. Antes de que uno de los dos se arrepienta...->>  
Con un pobre abrazo y un beso, que parecía arder en su mejilla, en sus labios. Manteniendo la respiración, en su solitaria y destartalada cabeza, gritó "Te amo". 

Cuando finalmente se despidió, le pareció ver fósiles caer en su cabeza. Más bien dicho, eran las memorias compartidas que le hacían confundir todo tipo de emoción. Le dejo seguir su gema, Eliza, su compañera. John fue al Sur de Carolina.  
Desde ahí, todo se fue a la mierda. Sus discursos, su reclutamiento de personas "negras" para la primera batalla por sus derechos. El "Levanta un vaso para la libertad". 

¿Él porque?  
John Laurens murió el Jueves 27 en una batalla en contra de soldados británicos. 

Y Alexander Hamilton jamás le demostró lo mucho que le amaba, cuanto le importaba. Con el francés de testigo, vio como una parte de él se deshacía con la noticia, así como gran parte de su cordura y amor a Eliza. 

El hombre que no paraba de hablar, finalmente se quedo mudo cuando su amado murió. La culpa y el dolor permanecen en la historia, así como el icaro apuntó demasiado al sol y se quemó. John Laurens fue uno que quedó en su memoria. Entre todas sus cartas, por favor haz que quede una, que le recuerde ir a visitar la cicatriz que John dejó.

Hamilton tiño sus alas de negro y error tras error, hirió a más gente de la que ayudo. Hizo un sistema que al final ayudó a su nación. Lucho hasta el último momento. Hablo hasta el último momento de sus planes.... Pero nunca volvió a abrir su corazón, incluso en su hora de muerte, Laurens se lo había llevado. 

El amado de John, lo juzgué mal. Al final era solo un hombre, que nunca pudo expresar que es el verdadero amor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Dejar un kudo o comentario no cuesta nada ;)  
> Espero les haya gustado~ <3 <3


End file.
